User blog:S0UND3FX69/Super Mario Galaxy 3 Ideas
Post your Ideas for Super Mario Galaxy 3 in the comments or on this page if it lets you please don't delete any & make sure it wasn't already said by anyone else #Be able to play with Mario p1 & Luigi p2 at the start as part of year of luigi #Be able to play as Blue toad p3 & Yellow Toad p4 #Be able to play as miis as any player except p5 #p5 gamepad person plays as rosalina being able to freeze all enimies on screen by shaking & making boost blocks by tapping on the screen #single player gets to choose all but rosalina #3 profiles for each account #new Planet Builder feature 1 per file #DLC #Peach Castle planet as main planet during free roam #game takes place in Space level 1-120 & in the Mushroom Kingdom levels 121-240 #Yoshis reappear with new yoshi powerups & different colors for each player Rosalina can't ride #Blimp Fruit reappearance #Dash Pepper reappearance #Bulb Fruit reappearance #Flame Bomb allows Yoshi to breathe out fire #Water Pear allows Yoshi to swim & spit water out #Acid Green Apple allows Yoshi to shoot out acid & get rid of lava #Golden Egg allows Yoshi to fly indefinite after losing 5 lives in a level it appears #Lava Orange allows Yoshi to walk on lava #Fat Water Mellon allows Yoshi to walk on sand under water #Invincible Cranberry allows Yoshi to be invincible appears after 10 deaths in a level #Double Health Avacado allows you to have 12 health appears after 15 deaths in a level #Fire Mario returns #Ice Mario returns #Spring Mario returns #Flying Mario Level 120, 240, free roam both, some DLC's #all forms from the previous 2 Super Mario Galaxys #Cape Mario reappearance #Metal Mario reappearance #Frog Mario reappearance #Also a 3ds version called the same thing can only have 4 players though maximum #Water Flower turns to Water Mario #Block Mushroom turns to Block Mario #Wheel Mushroom turns to Wheel Mario #Vine Flower turns to Vine Mario #Black Star turns to Digging Mario #Poison Flower turns to Venom Mario #Rosalina has 2 health can be raised to 5 #Rosalina is only seen on gamepad #Blue Toad is slower than Yellow Toad #One player mode avaliable on gamepad #Multplayer #Team Multiplayer 4 players only #Online Multiplayer #DLC Shop #Star Coin Shop #Instant Play #Tag #Enemy Wars 1 player only gamepad only only time that Rosalina is solo #Obstacle Course #Red Goomba mini boss #1 charges & turns left #Blue Goomba miniboss #1 charges & turns right #Goomboss Boss #1 charges into you center along with 4 normal size goomba's & Red & Blue Goomba's again #Bowser Boss #2 just have to lure him into water 1 time attacks by punching #First mission called The Star Festival #Second mission called The Evil Master Mind Kamek #Kamek Boss #3 attacks with magic & makes spinies, goomba's, cannonballs, & amps #First & Second mission only allows Mario 1st player, & Rosalina 2nd Player optional #Peach Castle Planet unlocked #Custom Planet maker unlocked #now up to 5 players could play #Peach got kidnapped #Kamek makes Peach's Castle a planet #spin jump gets updated by that odd colored luma from the Super Mario Galaxy 2 game #it's now colored dark blue #Mail Toad will always give you 20 lives instead of 5 from Peach's Letter #Bank Toad gives you a new introduced Bronze Star Bit giving you 5000 Star Bits #Luba & normal Rosalina fly the ship #ToadWorths gives you upgrades on spin jump & more for a certain amount of starites #Toad & Luma Shop is now together #Luigi, Blue Toad, & Yellow Toad are also on this planet #Toad Brigide sells drills from Super Mario Galaxy 2 #The Blue Toad in the toad gang gives health mushroom from both Super Mario Galaxys & power ups when they're unlocked #Green Toad sells 1 ups & more life items #Yellow Toad gives you star coins & exchanges 1 star bit with 1 coin #Purple Toad give challenge missions & exchanges a coin with a star bit #Challenge Mode is unlocked #Hungry Luma if gets fed lets you choose any of 10 bonus planets to you for 1000 star bits each making a total of 250 stars collectable in the whole game #Cosmic Rosalina is still super guide, gamepad player, & give intense planets after beating world MK12 having 20 making star total 270 #After 97% Completion Peach has 30 fun & addicting stars waiting for you #Mission 3 is called Kamella's Airship has goomba's, koopa troopa, koopa paratroopa, hammer bro, cannon fire water & electricity, normal cannon returns from New Super Mario Bros. U still jumping on cannon balls gets rid of them, para goomba's #Fire Flower, & Rainbow Star appear in this level #Goomboss mini boss #2 does the same as level 1 but he's alone this time #Kamella Boss #4 does the same as Kamek but makes koopa's para goomba's, & para koopa's you have to hit kamella with shells #Airship mini boss #3 shoots bomb-ombs just have to get 10 to explode to win #you've landed on Bunny Planet now part of Peach Castle Planet #Bunny Joins #they let you play tag on story mode you can freeze rabbits for 1 second #the one of the main planet teaches you new jumping moves time after time #Airship Planet is born #Luigi moves his home on it #Mario gives discounted fire flowers #Luigi gives discounted vine flowers #Blue Toad gives discounted water flowers #Yellow Toad gives discounted bee mushrooms #Cosmic Rosalina gives discounted Rainbow Stars #The Blue Toad no longers gives those items #main missions of Mushroom Kingdom planet cleared #Mushroom Kingdom Planet isn't Mushroom Kingdom it's the name of the first planet #Luigi's airship falls if you play as Luigi no player can be gamepad #Beginning Pack is free #Medium Pack is free #Hard Pack is free #Mushroom Kingdom pack is $2.50 #Space pack is $2.50 #Cosmic pack is $2.50 #Mario pack is $2.50 #Luigi pack is $2.50 #Blue Toad pack is $2.50 #Yellow Toad pack is $2.50 #begin-1 is a grassland level with tag minigame & bunnies cloud flowers & spinies #begin-2 is a water level with new swimming koopas #begin-3 is a long level with firebars podoboos & you fight bowser jr in a koopa clown kart #mediam-1 is a snow level with drills & drill enimies from Super Mario Galaxy 2 #mediam-2 is a airship with just bowser jr with a koopa clown kart & you get 1 to he now spit's fire #mediam-3 is a lava level with entire lava with floting meteors fighting bowser who punches them you have to jump on his head 1 time to win #hard-1 is a windy snowy level boss Blizzard Speedy Speedster you also race him before you fight him #hard-2 a lava level with bowser jr using a koopa shell to ride lava like in SMB64 #hard-3 a dark level with drybones dry buzzy beetles dry piranha plants dry sumo bros. & dry goombas boss Giant Dry Sumo Bro #Mission 4 The Ghost Airship has dry goombas, dry bones, dry piranha plants, dry buzzy beetle, boos, streches from SMB3, Potoboos, & Dark boos. Category:Blog posts